Talk:Karin
Bite Marks Did the new chapter mention who those other bite marks are from? (talk) 13:48, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Carignan apparently not. Suigetsu just said that she had let other people bite her before, no information on who ^^ --我是红云 (talk) 14:02, June 19, 2013 (UTC) : Karin just mention that she is Sasuke's object xD. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 14:11, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Object???... (talk) 14:31, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Carignan ... no. That was a mistranslation, most likely from a biased translator. This is what Karin said: カリン　（はっ！！）ちっ…　違がア…！！あんなクソヤローサスケ好き…くねーだろが！！ウチをころしかけたのが…　たまらない…違うかアー！！ which is something along the line of: Karin (Aaah!) NO… NOT ALL…!! LIKING THAT MORON OF SASUKE… NO WAY!! HE TRIED TO MURDER ME… UNBEARABLE… NOT ALL!! ...so yeah. --我是红云 (talk) 15:48, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Whose dark chakra did Karin sense in Naruto? When Karin was brought to Konoha by Kakashi, she sensed Naruto's chakra as bright and warm, but then she felt something as dark and cold as Sasuke's chakra. Since Naruto is Kurama's jinchūriki, many thought it was the fox's evil chakra; but then, Dark Naruto appeared. What should we say about it? We can't be sure wheter it was Kurama or Dark Naruto, since it would be speculation anyway. Also, Karin already knew of Naruto's status as the Nine-Tails' jinchūriki.--JOA20 (talk) 20:31, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Dark Naruto didn't exist, he was only in Naruto's mind and represented the bad personality traits and suppressed hatred.--Elveonora (talk) 21:00, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Yami Naruton could only be sensed trough negative emotions. Karin can sea chakra. Granted I don't think it should have. Slink there in the first place, but I don't think it's Naruto's hatred she sensed.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:35, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Super Healing Okay, i've been wondering for some time now, but does Karin really possess super healing capabilities? I mean, we saw Kabuto inject her dna into himself, and even accredited his near instant healing powers to her dna, but does Karin herself, possess it?-- KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 05:20, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Seems like she does given that she heals Sasuke but for some reason she can't use them on herself, given all the bite marks she has on her. TricksterKing (talk) 11:40, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm wondering to this day why isn't super healing acknowledged in here as general Uzumaki trait despite Kabuto directly accrediting it to their life force--Elveonora (talk) 12:38, January 13, 2014 (UTC) If you'd like to add it go ahead, if it's deleted welll then ah well. Munchvtec 14:43, January 13, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec :One thing that I feel must not be neglected in this case is that Kabuto didn't simply acquire their abilities, he experimented with them. For example, he doesn't quite use the same technique as Suigetsu, and he didn't display the multi-purpose transformations Jūgo does. It's not unreasonable that with the research and experiments, he expanded on Karin's healing potential. If Karin had accelerated healing herself, I don't think she'd have been so vulnerable when Sasuke stabbed Danzō through her. We mustn't forget that Kabuto also had Orochimaru's White Snake power, which includes faster healing as well, as pointed out a while when Sasuke credited his own faster healing (after the fight with Deidara, if I'm not mistaken) to it. Omnibender - Talk - 16:03, January 13, 2014 (UTC) ::You are so correct, taking back what I said then. Just because it's in her DNA doesn't mean it's "active" I get it? But it still should be mentioned that they heave "potential for accelerated healing" or something--Elveonora (talk) 16:07, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :::I didnt quite look at it that way, but that sounds most reasonable-- KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 16:33, January 13, 2014 (UTC). Image Please add this photo in profil Karin in Part 1. :No. Karin was not a Part I character, her appearing in a flashback that takes place during Part I doesn't change that. Omnibender - Talk - 21:01, February 12, 2014 (UTC) ok but please change her photo in part 2 please :Current infobox image shows how she is, we're not going to use a photo of how a character used to be as the main image of the article. Sign your posts from now on, just put four tildes at the end of your comments. Omnibender - Talk - 21:11, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Taijutsu Please add this photo in Karin's taijutsu. :No. Karin has no significant taijutsu skills that would warrant its own section. Also, start signing your posts. Omnibender - Talk - 21:30, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Medical ninjutsu please add medical ninjutsu in karin's jutsu because you remove it. :Her name is added in the proper technique infobox, so there must be a bug that makes the technique not appearing. Jacce | Talk | 14:36, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Images please ad this foto File:Karin_in_part_2.jpg and File:Appearance_karin.jpg :Low quality and no real importance in my eyes. Besides, you could do it yourself anytime. Also, please sign your posts. Noweeaboohoo (talk) 14:48, February 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Personally, I wouldn't mind an image that shows her head to toe in the appearance section, but yours is a terrible quality image, and it's too dark. The other one is completely pointless, essentially a duplicate of her current infobox image, and also terrible quality. Omnibender - Talk - 14:57, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Profile Image Please add this photo in infobox's Karin.Emermbiemer - Talk - : Why do you want to change the current one? In yours she looks kinda sad... --Kasan94 (talk) 10:43, March 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree. The one we have is much nicer than this.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:28, March 8, 2014 (UTC)